Life is such drag without someone like you
by Nejilover136
Summary: temari and her siblings come to visit. Christmas and news years are such troublesome events. what happens when temari falls pregnant? why is gaara being too nice about this? Leexten, ChouxIno, shikaxtema, sasuxsaku, naruxhina and my ending sucks
1. idiot of a brother

Shikamaru walked out his house door through the nara compound and out the gate. The street was buzzing with early morning shoppers. pfft, Mondays always are so troublesome he thought walking over to the three main training grounds of the leaf village. The sun began to peek over the edge of the hill as he walked past a hotel. He walked slowly you know how lazy people are. Always taking their god damn time. He heard a distant sound of thumps coming from the hotel he stopped and thought he knew who had appeared hanging from the window on the third floor.

"DAMN IT KANKURO WHERE DID U PUT MY HAIR TIES, FAN, WEAPONS AND SHIRTS AS WELL AS MY GOD DAMN BRAS?" shouted temari. She was wearing a lasey bra and was holding kankuro by his ankles out the window. Odly enough he was smileing as she let go of one ankle in an unsuccesful atempt to get the information from him. "im not telling, you know gaara wont tell you eihther. He don't know anything" said kankuro quite calmly. Gaara walked past them and said " your clothes are under his bed and they aren't _**folded**_" temaris eyes turned into fire and she let go of kankuro and he went falling to the ground. Shikamaru smiled as he walked up to kankuro. "nice drop"he stated. "Shut up looser – Shikamaru! So great to see ya man"kankuro said standing up and brushin himself off. "damn bitch can't even take a friendly joke ;)" he said looking up at the third floor window. "troublesome, well I'll come by later, cya" "yeah, bye!"

"SHIKAMARU!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" yelled ino. "troublesome, stop yelling, we are only havin a darn party for that uchiha guy and sakura God!." Said shikamaru. "since when have u spoken to me like that?! Choji talk to him!" yelled ino a little lower then before. "listen, just repect her dude" said choji walking past the two and over to the food table. "that's your way of TALKING CHOJI!!!???" shouted ino stalking off after the male in question.

"hey sasuke, sakura. Heres ur gift, bye" said shikamaru holding out a gift for the two and walking away to sleep under an oke tree.

"hinata! Wheres kiba and shino?"asked naruto walking up to her and hugging her. A blush played her face. "their o-on a-a-a mi-mission wi-th neji in th-the mi-st villa-ge" she said in an anormous stutter. "oh alright, must be really important then" he said walking with hinata to sit under a tree.

WOOF! licking shikamarus eyes opened to find an enourmous dog sitting on his left leg licking his hand. "aww man, wats up akamaru?, its so troublesome wen kiba gose to that village and leaves you here" he said. (last time they went to the mist village akamaru got a really bad cold and kiba won't take him back there again).

"well, it was nice of you to organise this hinata, ino and naruto" said sakura as she stood up. They were all 22 years of age and the party was for sakura and sasuke's engagement. (squeee). "but we must get going, you know anbu missions and all. BYE!" stated sasuke and he and sakura swished off home to get "ready" for a "mission".


	2. you made an impression on me

When shikamaru woke he found no-one and the darn sun was setting. He pulled himself up off the ground and began to walk home the same way he came. He decided to go see kankuro. He walked up the stairs calculateing where the room would be exactly. "the stairs were sucha long way up"he thought.He heard yelling from the hallway and froze in front of the door about to noc.

"hzhsahahahahah ahhhhhhhhhhhhh get off me bitch, whore, slut …….bitch!" "kankuro , I will KILL you without hesitation!" "but wats stopping u huh, do u love me huh? Huh?" "stop it we have a visiter" said gaara opeing the door to the apartment with his sand. "uhhh….hi "said shikamaru. "well if it isn't the almighty crybaby, ur safe this time idiot" she said the last part leaning down to kankuro and realeseing him. " well we're goin for dricks ahhh (cokeing sounds)" " yes we are … aren't we?" said temari from the hold she had around kankuros neck. "hn" stated gaara walking out the door.

The night went smoothly. (enough). Temari drank and drank and drank…e.t.c. She also had an odd influence on shikamaru to drink more too."ands then I hic kicked that moefo and he ne his er came back" slured kankuro. "I member him!" yelled temari. "hn?"was all gaara could say he sat next to the group sipping his drink for the last 4 hours. "well im going cya" said kakuro standing and swaying. Gaara and him left the bar and walked up the street without a second thought.

"so, where do u live?" asked temari becoming perfectly sober. Shikamaru missed this considering he was off his face. "ur hot" he said in a low whisper passing out. "ah miss are u two ok on going home?, I mean ur husbend dosen't look to well" said the bartender in amazement as temari stood up without ant effort after all those drinks she had. " hes not my husbend and he'll be fine." She swung him over her shoulder and walked out side. Shikamaru woke up slwoly. "YOU!" he shouted sobering a little. "me?"said temari from her chair in front of him. She tossed a coffe at him and he caught it without any trouble. "feeling ok ?"she asked with a soft smile. "yeah" he replied.her smile began to fade slowly, as she went to sip her coffe. "are u.. ok?"he asked standing and walking over to her.he didn't notice her hair was down until then. She looked ….wats the word …HOT!. "yeah, just…just thinking is all."she replied looking up at him. They had known each other for years and nothing had occurred between them except shikamaru spoke his mind more offten and she began to become softer around him.

Shikamaru began to think."she is tough and shes becoming soft I remember dad talking to me about something like that but wat was it?". "shikamaru? Can i…stay here to..night?"she asked standing and walking over to him. She looked beautiful in this light. She had him between the wall and her. "s…sure!" he looked around. OMG this was his house "how did u know where I lived?" lukily ur mum was out at the mall and was walking home wen she saw us" said temari. "oh….OH! YOU MEAN SHE SAW ME PASSED OUT ON UR SHOULDER!!??"

"shikaku?" said yoshino as she prodded him with her fingers. "groan waaat?" "I think our son is sleeping with that sand kanoichi downstairs" "thats nice, honey"answered shikaku as he began to drift back asleep "SHIKAKU!!! They're probly not using protection!!" she wispered sternly. "u worry too much go back to sleep" he replied going to sleep this time. "pfft"

Shikamaru walked quietly up the stairs with temari holding his hands as they swished quickly pasted his perants room. "I can't belive you live with ur perants still" stated temari in his room. "I don't ,I actully have my own appartment in this compound but I rarely use it wen mum wants me over every ten seconds" he replied falling onto his bed and closeing his eyes. "well where am I gonna sleep?"she asked walking over to him. He opened one eye and rolled to the otherside of his bed. She smiled and sat down, deliberetly taking her time to get comfortable and kicking him in the process. "damn it woman stop-"he rolled over and found himself in her jade green eyes. she smiled and leaned in to kiss him. It was short just a tiny peck but to him it meant more then that. "I remember now" he thought. Anomnious flashback music

(flashback)

Shikaku:"shikamaru"

shikamaru:"huh?"

shikaku:"without woman men cannot be born,without women men become useless. No matter what kind of woman she may be , she will show her nice side to the man she loves."

Shikamaru thinkin: "you never speak up in front of mum, watever, dad"

Shikaku: "when your older you'll understand…… ah oops, we better hurry up and finnish here, if we're late your mother will scold me again. Hurry up shikamaru!"

Shikamaru: "and then there are the men that become usless even with women around"

(end of flaxhback)

"well, wat was that for?"he asked moving closer to her. "I dunno, its just you've left an impression on me" temari said finding his hand and holding it. "its troublesome to say but you've become a really nice woman and I like that about you" he said putting his forehead on hers. "troublsome to say but you say it anyway?" she asked rolling over and closeing her eyes. "yes"

"WHERE WERE U GUYS LAST NIGHT!!??" yelled kankuro as they rounded the corner holding hands. "mabe if you didn't leave without us you would have known!" temari shouted lifting her fist in an angrey growl."ok ok ok it's ok ok ok" he said placeing his hands in front of him in an atempt for defence."ok" was all temari said as she walked pasted and smiled. "dude, did temari get kidnapted?"asked kakuro feeling his nose for invisable breakages. "no, we just talked last night. U should really leave her alone u know" spoke shikamaru watching temari enter the building with a smile.


	3. Practical joke, your my slave now

Shikamaru walked home in the happiest of moods. He walked down the street with the slightest hint of a smilehe walked past naruto and hinata at the ramen shop. Then Sasuke and sakura at the wedding store then ino and Chouji at the flower shop. But when he walked into the flower shop he had to double take on the scene before him. Ino was sitting on Chouji in a lip lock and Chouji had his arms around her. "OMG!!, you guys?!" shouted shikamaru. The two didn't even flinch was ino's arm lifting up and Turing behind her giving him signal signs to get out. He complied without any complaints. He closed the door when he left and continued on his way.

When he got home he decided to go through his mail for the day. "Christmas card from ino……he he….bills.bills. Horny man SUBSCRIPTION?!?! Damn kiba …bills bills.. what's this?" shikamaru pulled out an envelope with sand on it and opened it.

_Dear shika-kun_

_Meet me tonight at 12__a__m in my apartment. Gaara __has__ a meeting tonight_

_Also, __Kankarou__ might not go so try and go through my window in case _

_Temari 3_

Shikamarus eyes widened. "her place……..at 12am………alone" his mouth curled into a smirk as he placed the piece of paper into his jacket and walked upstairs to take a well disserved nap.

Shikamaru woke up that night at 11:30pm "whoa" he thought standing up slowly and pulling on his socks and shoes.he walked out of his apartment door and out the compound gates like he always did.

Upon arriving outside her door he had his doubts. He pulled the handle slowly and tiptoed in. The lights were all out and the silence compressed his ears like pressure inside a balloon. He shifted his eyes slowly thinking that this was some joke. THEN (dundunduuuuun) sand engulfed his body and the lights turned on "give me one good reason to not snap you in half" he heard gaaras voice say. "becauseIMaLEAFninjaAndthatWouldBECOMEaVeryTroublsomeThingBetweenOURvillages"he yelled in a quick statement. Gaaras' eyebrows lifted in confuseion "I said one not five" he let shikamaru down and he looked at kankurou who was holding in his laghter until that moment "AHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" gaara glared at his older brother rolling around on the ground and shikamaru was full of worry when he noticed the absence of a certain sand kanoichi. "you hahahaha fell for it hehehehehehehe" said kankurou supressing the rest of his giggles for later. Gaara and shikamaru exchanged looks of concern.

"YOU PLAYED A PRATICAL JOKE ON ME!!?!" yelled shikamaru. It was now 1am. "not just you but temari as well" he finnished and standing up and walking over to the window. "DAMN YOU SHIKAMARU!!!!"Yelled a voice as wind came flushing into the room. "Speak of the devil" "tem-temari?!" " you planned this with him didn't you? HUH!? ANSWER ME?!" "I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I," "Just as I thought" she let go of shikamaru who had fell into her grasp as she burst into the room earlier.

"And that's how the lazy ass ended up being my servant" said temari to a group of well know kanoichis. "well I never knew shikamaru would do something like that" said ino in amazement "the-then what ha-happened to k-Kankarou?" asked Hinata in her timid stutter. "He went missing when I let go of shikamaru, I was too tired to jump out the window after him though, I wonder where he is though?" everyone laughed except temari. Everyone knew where he was especially gaara who cracked a small smirk as shikamaru came through the door, a forced smile and his hair down wearing his mother's bright pink apron. The girls gasped as he approached with their drinks. He looked handsome with his hair down. Temari smiled at him and he blushed only slightly. "here" he said simply handing the three girls their drinks. "Ahem?" "Lovely ladies" he smiled sweetly as they each too their drinks. "Troublesome bitch" he muttered going back into the kitchen. "How long is he your slave temari?" asked ino in a very airy voice higher then normal. "unti lnew year, so a month" she said simply sipping her drink.


	4. Christmas eve celebrations

Shikamaru hated this, not only could he not locate that darn note but he was suffering because of that stupid dick Kankarou."Shikamaru!! Why are u standing up?" asked a very tired kanoichi. "Because I'm your slave, troublesome bitch" "now now, that's harsh come sit down next to me and watch some TV" she said patting the spot next to her. He sighed in relief as he ripped off that apron and undid his top 3 buttons of his shirt. The hotness and humidity really got to him. He sat down and stretched his arms over the back of the chair. Temari blushed as she leaned her head back on his arm. It helped with her headache that had begun to form. He felt her head on his elbow and sighed as he shifted to get comfortable with her lying on his chest. The news was on and soon it was blocked out as his senses began to fall into sleep. "Christmas is tomorrow" he heard a voice say from just near his ear. It was temari and she had somehow wrapped herself up in his very baggy shirt and was resting her legs in his lap. "Hn" he heard another say as he lifted his head up slowly to see gaara on the coffee table talking to his sister. "Welcome back to life dumbass" he heard temari say in his ear. "What time is it woman?" he asked. "Hmmm" she lifted her head all the way back to check their wall clock. "6:45pm" she said rolling her head back to him letting her hair droop with it. Shikamarus eyes widened "awwwwww crap, mum wanted me to be home for dinner at 7pm, I have to go, unless you want to come too?" he asked looking at gaara and temari. "Sure" chimed temari. "Can't going to meet kank-… I promised naruto and Hinata I'd spend the night with them" he stood up and left the building.

"Shikamaru!" yelled Yoshiro. "Your 2minuetes late!". "I'm sorry mum, I was with temari and I bought her over for dinner" he said walking in and apologizing. "Oh how nice temari" she walked over to temari. "Come with me and help me cook our tea because I need help, shikaku is hopeless" "s-sure". Shikamaru sighed and walked into the living room to see a magnificent Christmas tree. "this wasn't here yesterday" he said aloud to himself as he looked at all the blue and silver decorations all over the tree. He looked down and saw presents. "huh?" he leaned down and picked up the first present on the ground. "Temari?" He read softly from the label. "damn prents now I have to go and buy her something, how troublesome" he placed his hands in his pocket and found himself face to face with his father. "Good evening son" "h-hi dad, you scared the crap out of me old man" "hahahahahahaha yes I saw the look on your face hehehe priceless…. Anyway you're coming with me to buy temari and your mother a gift" "oh ok"

"The JEWLERS!" "ha-ha yes, diamonds are a girl's best friend son" "troublesome old man" "find a new word son, it's getting really old" "bothersome old man" "better".

After 10 minutes of debate shikamaru had bought temari a necklace with a rose on it (silver) and a bracelet to match. Shikaku had bought his wife a very expensive ring with a rare stone from the mist embedded into it quite strongly.

"Where were you two?" asked Yoshiro as temari was seen in the background setting out the salads and meat. "we got some wine, booze alcohol, you know the essentials" "idiot "said shikamaru walking in with bags of the 'essentials' and filling the fridge and freezer. "oooooo you got Konahas shinobi drink, the strongest there is in the fire country" squealed temari grabbing two glasses out pouring and then handing one to shikamaru "I'll race you "she said lifting up her glass to him. "You're on". They sculled their drinks and temari won. She smiled as her face began to turn a little pink. "One glass is equivalent to 6 normal beers or wine" stated his father as they sat at the table. He held the shinobi alcohol in his hand and then looked up at shikamaru and temari who themselves were in giggling fits every now and then with each other. Their faces were pink and they had hardly eaten some of their food. Sigh "just take it slow you two" said Yoshiro walking around and collecting their plates. The night went on and Yoshiro went to bed as temari and shikamaru went to their desired rooms until one point where temari burst into shikamarus room and jumped him. No complaints from either of them. Only thing was they were too loud for comfort. But lucky for them the naras are extremely heavy sleepers.

Temari let her face warm in the light as it peeked through the drawn curtains of a very recognizable room. She slowly sat up and grabbed her head in pain. Where was shikamaru? He was in the downstairs bathroom trying to compose himself after bringing up last night's dinner. Temari burst down stairs looking for him and some aspirin. He whipped around the kitchen as she sat at the table holding her head. "here tem" "thanks shika". "Merry Christmas children!"Screamed Yoshiro as she burst into the kitchen with shikaku and lots of presents. "assssh" temari and shikamaru whimpered back in pain. "Oh you two have hangovers "stated shikaku placing presents in front of them both.

Temari opened her gift from Yoshiro and shikaku; it was a large pendent with small patterns of waived roses. Shikamaru looked at it and saw her reaching for the present from him he leaned back a bit and hid slightly under the table. She opened it and gasped "shikamaru, they are beautiful" she got up walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. He helped put on the necklace and sat down. He opened the gift from his parents and sighed. A small note was written on the box. "For future purpose only". He opened the box and found a photo frame with a small written note engraved on the bottom. "Family" he smiled and got up and hugged his parents. "Thank you mum dad, I have something for you too" he handed his mum a beautiful brown teddy bear she had shown him while shopping last week and his dad a newly imported watch from the river village. "Mum you said you liked the bear and dad you said you needed a new watch, it was bothersome but I did it with temaris' help". His parents hugged him and temari and then began preparing breakfast.


	5. lee? engaged?

So, Christmas went on and shikamaru didn't talk about those 'happings' that occurred between the two the night before. Both seemed to have accepted that it was right and had no regrets.

"Thank you, Mrs. Nara Mr. Nara, I had a wonderful night and day yesurday and today" said temari making sure when she said night she turned to shikamaru.

Later at the park for a family picnic. "do you even remember what we did last night" asked shikamaru averting his eyes from the sky to rest on temari. "Only one thing……you liked it hahahaha" "hehehehe no -.-""party pooper" temari leaned down and kissed him. "I have to leave next week, so you have to be extra nice" "right, I'm still your slave" "and you need to be punished for your attitude" "I'll fully submit my queen" temari smiled evilly when he said 'queen'. Such a fitting title she thought.

A week was fully up and New Year's Eve was tomorrow. "So I will be punished tonight" said shikamaru bordly to his three male shinobi mates. Sasuke, naruto and Chouji sighed. "If only sakura was more forgiving" said Sasuke in awe. "If only Hinata was rougher" said naruto rolling his eyes to the small but visible hikkis on his neck. They all turned to Chouji who smiled. "If only ino would stop". All the boys burst out laughing except for shikamaru who didn't need to know so much information. When the laughing stopped a small rolling growl could be heard coming their way.

"Oh god" said naruto standing up and backing away from the door Sasuke not too far behind him. "What?" asked shikamaru and Chouji. "Its either lee or sakura and I don't want to hang to find out who" said Sasuke as him and naruto ran through the kitchen and out the back. Next second a large green flash and there in perfect condition was lee? "Guys, the most youthful thing in my life has happened!!! Guess it, guess it" he was wearing his chuunen vest but was wearing normal black pants and a top with fishnet underneath. His hair was spiked up and it wasn't greasy. He looked …normal. "You got a makeover?" asked Chouji. "no, but it is different" he said pulling a little of his hair to his eye. "I'M ENGAGED!!!" he yelled jumping on the table and doing a dance of youth. Chouji and shikamarus mouth hit the floor when he said this. "To-to- who?!"Asked shikamaru. Chouji looked to the door as tenten walked in and sat next to them. "I guess he already told everyone in the village" stated tenten holding out her hand to show a sparkling gold ring that had a green stone that glittered in the light. "YOU!??"

"isn't it nice? They are getting married 2 months after sakura and Sasuke" said temari as she pondered around the hotel room gathering her and gaaras things. Kankarou had come back and was currently at a meeting with gaara as an assistant. "Yeah" answered shikamaru. He was thinking of who would be next to get married. Him and temari or Chouji and ino. He had his bet on Chouji and ino unless something was going to happen anytime soon. "Tonight, you and your brothers are welcome to crash and my place and you and me at my parents if we drink too much "he said as temari lay on his chest. "Your punishment is due tonight remember? We are crashing at your place while Kankarou and gaara at your parents place" she said kissing him as a reminder. "Unfortunately" he said moving his hand onto her hips. She pulled away and winked. He stood up and sighed as she threw a suitcase at him. They left the hotel with temaris stuff and made their way through the village and into the Nara compound and towards his house. She greeted his parents and walked upstairs to put her stuff away. Tonight was going to be the best night ever.


	6. HAPPY NEW YEAR! lemons

Hi everyone,

just a friendly warning that this chapter is lemon in many ways and it was my first ever attempt. Don't waorry i made it as low graphics as possible . Thanks for all the reviews and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hahhahahahaha!" shikaku and his old team sat at the restaurant drinking and having a fat time along with their wives. "Shikaku, enough sakè. You're getting drunk" stated Yoshiro trying to pull the sake free from her husband's grasp. "But it's all for you, baby!" he said drunkenly. "Oh fine, be that way" she ended defeated.

"Shikamaru!" said a voice from behind him as two well tanned hands wrapped around his waist. Chouji choked on his chopsticks as shikamarus hand left the table and began to pull up temaris dress on her thigh exposing her skin to the night time air. He rubbed his hand over it and stopped when he saw everyone looking at them. Temari had a large smirk as she looked around at everyone. Hinata and naruto had stopped talking, Chouji was choking and ino was twitching, Sasuke and sakura had their jaws hanging on the ground and kakashi was just staring over his new icha icha book. "Hahehehehehe" said shikamaru pulling temaris' dress down over her knee and making a bored face. "What a drag," he mumbled looking down at the table. "Tonight, your room at YOUR house 1am ok?" said temari standing and pecking him on the cheek then walking off. "What…… was that?!"Squealed Chouji after regaining his movement and oxygen levels. "The begging of the end" smirked shikamaru.

Shikamaru lay on his bed as the sounds from the bathroom stopped. Temari walked up the stairs into his bedroom and closed the door. She reached for the switch and turned off the light. Seconds after she turned off the light she felt his hand on her shoulder and it moved down her arm grabbing the top of her hand moving her straps along with it. She sighed and leaned back onto his chest. Echoes of distant voices could be heard flouting through the open window as the wind flew in. His other hand pulled down her other strap of her singlet and showed her arm with a tan line on her shoulder. He kissed it and moved to her neck. She swerved round and looked him in the eye then smirked. "I'm driving" she said pushing him with brute force onto the bed rippling its sheets and disturbing the pillows. She pulled off his shirt and began biting his chest (yes biting). He yelped as she moved with ninja accuracy across his body leaving marks of her path. "Crybaby" she mumbled as he took off her shirt and bra. "troublesome woman" he sighed as she undid his pants teasing him somewhat. Her hair tickled his bare chest as he groaned with her touch.

"You ready?"She asked moving her naked body around under the sheets and easing on top of him. He nodded placing her more on top of him. She smiled and began to intensify the mood by growling and becoming her violent self. She began scratching his chest and biting hard on his neck. He smiled as he scratched her back as she arched over him groaning every now and then. Her movements brought pleasure to him as well as an equal amount of pain. He only opted to give her pleasure not pain afraid she'll cause him pain rather then what he wanted. She pushed herself onto him moving her arms around to his back and digging her nail into him and drawing blood. He put himself into her and her eyes darted to him and she groaned loudly as did he did too.

The night was planned well in shikamarus thinking as he stood with temari out the front of the village gate. Kankarou emerged from behind a tree ten minutes after they arrived and was moping the whole time waiting for gaara. What was taking him so long?. "sorry im late, I got caught up with something" he stated nodding to shikamaru as he bagan to walk back to their village. "I'll see you in 2 months ok?" said temari smileing and kissing his cheek. He smiled as she walked away ."goodbyes are so troublesome and pointless" he said to her. "I know" she replied.


	7. families are great

Shikamaru opened his house door and closed it behind him. The heat moved onto him in flushes and he found himself sweating. He took off his shirt and went and lay down on the couch. He smiled as he traced the marks on his neck and chest. He recoiled when he touched a large scratch on his right side of his stomach. It had not fully healed over and it was painful. He breathed in and sighed. He didn't show it but he could hardly move due to the scratches so he fell asleep. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Shikamarus opened and began adjusting to the minimal light in the room. KNOCK "SHIKAMARU!!" yelled a familiar voice from the door. He bolted to the door and swung it open. There in his door way stood Chouji. "you look like you just died" he said helping his friend inside. "Believe me I feel like just doing that" he replied as shikamaru turned on the light and sat next to his friend on the couch. "WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU!!??" yelled Chouji standing up and poking shikamarus, cuts , bruises and hikkis. "Nothing of great importance, sit and tell me why you're here Chouji" he said wrapping the blanket around himself.

"Ino and I have been dating for nearly over a year now" "…!" "What?" "YOU WE-were dating her for a year and no one knew?" Chouji nodded. "Holy shit man" "yeah, and she told me 2 hours ago that – that – that" "that?" "TT" "You have no more potato chips at home?"Shikamaru questioned. "No, she's PREGNANT!!!" Chouji fell to his knees off the couch balling. Shikamaru twitched and then had to contain his laughter after realizing that it wasn't all as bad as Chouji was thinking. "Congratulations man, families are a great thing to have and if your wife is ino she will be troublesome but will love you" "shikamaru? When did you become so feminine?" "My girlfriend acts like a guy sometimes, it helps to be feminine for her" "oh!" "Yeah, go home and find your feelings on the way" "yeah, your creeping me out shikamaru" "bye". Shikamaru closed the door and watched Chouji run off. "Poor guy" he smirked walking up to his bedroom for the sleep he deserved

AT THE SAND VILLAGE

8weeks later

The sun beamed into a neat room and found its way to and open door that lead into a sharp turning hallway. Sounds of banging and cursing could be heard floating through the house. First the curses started and then the banging, then the small sound of someone being ill. Kankarou walked out into the hallway and stopped halfway down the stairs and turned his head. He spotted gaara crouched in front of the bathroom door. "She's been in there for an hour now" he stated standing and staring at the door. "Is she alright?" asked Kankarou not moving from his spot on the stairs. "I …… don't know "answered gaara. The door knob turned and out came temari. "Temari?! Are you ok?" asked Kankarou walking forward towards her. "Are you sick?" asked gaara moving forward. "No…I……I'm ok really" she said smiling. "It's just… I have a lot of things on my mind and I'm just a little stressed is all". Silence. Gaara put up his arms and grasped temari into a very rare hug which surprised temari and Kankarou. "Do not think you are alone … sister" temaris eyes widened and tears began to form in her eyes as she began to sob into gaaras shoulder hugging him back.

Kankarou smiled and turned his head to the bathroom. He looked around at it and saw many things he would never wish to have seen in his house. He walked in and flushed the toilet and picked up a stick looking thing that had two words and two highly colored squares. He looked at it and read "positive". He looked up at temari who was still with gaara at the door only her head hung low. "What is this?" he asked flinging it around. "Shikamaru" she whispered under her breath as she picked up her towels and threw them in the laundry basket near the door. "It's a pregnancy test and its positive, you idiot" she said glaring and snatching it from his hand. He vigorously washed his hands and stared in shock at gaara. Who seemed quite calm and collected? He turned slowly to Kankarou and raised a non-existent eye brow. "What's 'pregnancy'?".'Right gaara never listened or bothered to learn about love and babies' thought Kankarou. 'Great' he thought sarcastically. "Follow me gaara" he said walking down stairs with his younger brother.


	8. You people disgust me

Gaara and Kankarou sat at the table in the kitchen. Kankarou had just finished explaining to gaara what pregnancy was and how it occurs. "Man, I'm hungry, are you hungry gaara?" he questioned smirking at gaara. His eye was twitching and he had his head hanging low trying to regain proper thought. "not…in the slightest" he said standing and swaying into the hallway ,up the stairs and into his room. He came back down the stairs a few minutes later dressed in his kazekage clothing and looked at Kankarou. "You people disgust me" he said walking out the front door in the direction of the kazekages building. Kankarou was hurt by his thinking and what he said. So he turned away and began his cooking of bacon and eggs for himself and temari.

He walked up the stairs and knocked on temaris door. She got up and opened it without an argument. "I made you some breakfast" he said putting it under her nose. She grabbed her mouth glared at him and ran to the bathroom and was sick. "BACON YOU FOOL!!! FOR GODS SAKE!!" she screamed from the bathroom. "Oh, oops, heheheheh"he said walking back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Back in Konaha

"What do you think we should call the baby if it's a girl?"Asked ino to Chouji. Chouji had proposed yesterday and was now in the middle of a baby store looking at cots and things like that. "Troublesome" muttered shikamaru. Chouji had dragged him along too and was now whizzing through a baby names book. "How about kala or Mizu? I like Mizu, it means river" suggested Chouji. "I like that too, it's nice" said ino after swallowing her crispy cream donut and grabbing another, her tenth one to be exact. "When are we having lunch, I feel like noodles and soup" she said looking at the boys. Their jaws dropped to the ground, was she for real? "We just had lunch 2 minutes ago and then bought donuts. How can you still be hungry?" Asked shikamaru. "I'm pregnant and hungry, let's go". On their way to the noodle bar, Genma came out of nowhere and addressed shikamaru, "hey, genma. What's up?" asked shikamaru. "Tsunade wishes to give you a mission, well something of the sort. Just follow me" "I guess I'll talk to you guys later" he said apologetically.

"Shikamaru, thank god you came quickly" said Tsunade with a mischievous smile he knew all too well. "What is it Hokage-sama?" "I had a message delivered to me from the kazekage a few minutes ago, the message was concerning temari" she said simply walking over to him and handing him a scroll. "Is she ok?" asked shikamaru as he just spotted sakura at the desk smiling. "She's fine, but I'm sending you and sakura as well as hina-". "You can't send Hinata remember?" "Right, she and naruto seem to have disappeared. Right, just you and sakura then. To Suna you both have to go and don't come back till things are settled." "Ok!" said sakura and shikamaru together.

"We don't need to go so fast shikamaru… hey!! Are you listening?!" yelled sakura from behind the nara as he headed straight for Suna at lightning speed. Temari, what if she's really sick. They were going to send Hinata and sakura. Both medic ninjas…: thought shikamaru as he stopped for a second and turned to sakura. "What's wrong with temari?" he asked looking at her. A smug smirk appeared on the cherry blossoms face. "If I told you that what fun would that be?" she darted off as the sun began to set. "Troublesome".


	9. Give me back my twinkies

Shikamaru burst into the kazekages office startling the occupants, except gaara. "Is she ok, what's wrong with her where is she damn it" shouted shikamaru as he walked to gaara. "She's fine" said gaara standing and waving his hand to the other people in the room. "Just a little tired" "I should take a look at her" smiled sakura and continued. "Gaara, thank you for what you did when you were down in Konaha last it was nice of you" "no problem sakura" he then hugged her who made shikamaru do a double take. WTF!? He thought as sakura kissed gaara on the cheek. "Oh, shikamaru, gaara married Sasuke and I with Tsunade earlier. Sasuke had a really dangerous mission two days after and he wanted it early" she said to clear any wrong ideas from his head. "Let's go see temari now"

As they stood at the front door they heard yelling from the inside. "Temari give me back my Twinkies damn it!" shouted Kankarou. "No, you made that bacon on purpose knowing perfectly well it would make me sick" shouted temari. Gaara opened the door to show the two siblings standing on the stairs with temari holding a large packet of Twinkies with two in her mouth. She was leaning to Kankarou in a teasing manner munching on the Twinkies. "Stop it the both of you" said gaara moving as he let sakura and shikamaru in. "we have guests" ended gaara. Temari's eyes widened at the sight of shikamaru who was looking at her blushing like mad. Temari then remembered what she was wearing and pulled her robe around her rather revealing pajamas. "Temari, you look great, come sit in here and I'll give you an examination" shouted sakura in enthusiasm. "s-sure" replied temari not looking at shikamaru as she went and sat on the couch.

She watched as sakura placed chakra in the hand and placed it on her stomach. "What are you doing?" asked shikamaru. "You don't know?! Hahahahahaha" said Kankarou before gaara glared at him. "This is not a laughing matter" he said looking serious. "Temari tell him, he has the right to know what's going on". Temari looked into shikamarus dark brown eyes. She saw a look crossed between concern and confusion. "Shikamaru, promise me you won't freak out but……I'm…… pregnant". Shikamarus face went blank. He then replayed all the events of the day and it all began to click. "Aw shit" was all he thought. "What are we going to do?" he asked remembering what had happened with Chouji a 1 week before. "I'm really not sure; I would like to see what will happen… BUTweDon'tHaveToGetMarriedIfyourNot ready" she said the last part really fast with her eyes closed. Shikamaru smiled "I'll be with you the whole time" he kissed her cheek which earned him a blush that could just be seen over her flushed face. Gaara smiled at the scene. If shikamaru didn't do what he just did, bits of him would be scattered around the room. Kankarou twitched "this is just too creepy" he muttered getting up and sneaking out with the Twinkies in his hand.Sakura watched as the two walked up the stairs together holding hands. She smiled and sighed.

The months went by and temari had been told to go back to Konaha for the baby's health. "How come you haven't married her yet?!" whispered his mother from behind him as he cleaned up in the kitchen. "Mum, I told you before. I don't have the money to buy her a ring, if I had one already I would have done so. Plus even Chouji said he and ino would gladly share their wedding day with us" "what did you say?" insisted his mother. She seemed to be playing with something in her pocket. "Well, I said I'd think about it of course" "well, here's a ring and you must give it to her" she said pulling a ring out of her pocket. It was gold and had three small brown diamonds. "That's grandma's wedding ring" stated shikamaru as he gasped. She was a scary woman. Every time his mother bought him over for a visit she wouldn't let shikamaru out of her sight. Every time they went over there shikaku always had a mission or an unfinished job. "I can't take that mum, she gave it to you when she died, and it wouldn't feel right". Shikamarus mum glared her if-you-don't-do-as-I-say-you-die glare, which she rarely used on him. "Fine" he chimed defeated. "Yay!" she jumped and hugged him as she walked out the back door with drinks for the group.

When shikamaru walked out the back door with the cakes he saw ino and temari lying on the grass with their bellies poking out like mountains. He saw Chouji walking towards him and turned to look at the girls. Ino was laughing historically and temari had a sarcastic look on her face as she was mocking someone. Shikamaru to be exact. Then she burst out laughing with ino. "Scary huh? Next month is the last stage" said Chouji munching on some cakes off the tray which had become much lighter because of it. "Yeah" he added simply before walking over to the girls placing the tray between them and lying down next to temari. He could feel the eyes of his mother and father on him. He sneakily placed the ring in temaris hand and leaned his mouth near her ear. "Temari of the desert, will you marry me?" he asked as he saw her eyes widen and turn to him. "Yes" she whispered back in his ear. He smiled and placed it on her finger and kissed her. Shikamaru looked over to his mother who was jumping up and down while holding shikaku's neck. He was struggling to breath.


	10. in five years, will this matter?

"baby-shower?" asked temari. "What's that all about?" she was confused with the whole subject as she sat in the kitchen with ino, sakura and tenten. "You have one to celebrate your pregnancy, didn't you know that?" asked tenten. "No, Suna is more a military village we aren't supposed to be celebrating many things, ESPEACIALLY PREGNACY!" she stated loudly looking around at the girls. "I'm not so sure I can do it" she said turning away and sighing. "Well, I'm having a baby shower and there's nothing stopping me from sharing it with you temari, shikamaru is a really great friend to me and you've become much the same ,so deal with it" ino spoke out in a huff. "Ino, I…" she smiled and hugged ino. "Thank you".

"In five years, will this matter?" asked shikamaru to no-one in particular under his breath as he looked at all the photos he was lazily placing in a box. They were mostly of him and temari as the baby in her stomach grew. Oddly enough all theses fantastic photos were taken by naruto. Yes, he had finally come back from where ever he had been with Hinata and he was married. One that really caught his eye was one of temari and shikamaru on his favorite spot for watching the clouds. Her head lay on his chest and she was smiling like never before. He had a small smirk on with his hands behind his head and he oddly enough couldn't put it away. He then noticed his photo frame he had gotten for Christmas on the side of his bed. He smiled and stood up to grab it. It looked expensive as he examined its glass edges.

"So, are you hoping it's a boy or a girl?" asked naruto to temari. He had come by to drop off a few things at the hyuuga compound. He had recently been told to be Hinatas body-guard by her father while Neji was on his yearlong mission in the mist.

Apparently the mizukages daughter was missing and he had asked for help from Konaha. Apparently she was supposed to be marrying a young feudal lord, who himself had taken an interest to the mist villages 20year old. This did not go down well because the mizukages daughter had punched a very large hole in the wall of the council's meeting room. They had been discussing her future and how the relation between the feudal lords country would turn out. But they hadn't told her and she had a very un-social hot temper. Upon realizing her future she ran off with her teammates with Neji, kiba and shino hot on their trail. Neji had only come back two days ago for Hinatas birthday he was now 22years old and very handsome.

"I hope it's a girl" temari replied placing a pale hand on her stomach. She winced. "What's up?!" asked naruto as he leaned forward over the table. "Kidney kick, damn kids going to be a tough taijutsu genius" "I hate those kicks" said ino smirking a little. "Wow, this is so weird with you guys pregnant and you're not even married. I mean to say Hinata and I are married and have been trying for a child for 8 months now" he sighed. Ino and the others gapped at this pipped bit of information about narutos love life. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in" shouted temari. (Well she was now living in the damn house, she had freedom) "Good morning Future Mrs. Nara and Future Mrs. Akamichi" came a woman's voice from the kitchen doorway. "Tsunade!" exclaimed ino standing and bowing a little, well as much as she could with her belly. "May I please steal naruto for a little bit?" she asked. She was still the same but since the death of Jiriya, she had aged a little. "Sure"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello people, sorry I haven't updated as often as I should and I'm sorry about how short all these chapters are.

Just a note, ino is 8 weeks ahead of temari in her pregnancy so yeah.

Anyway.

What dose Tsunade want with naruto and what unexpected thing is going to happen to Ino?

Next chapter: The festival of peace; a stranger in the midst


	11. Konaha festival and the stranger

The baby shower was a blast and it came as a real shock to temari because of all the gifts for the child.

But off that, as much as the baby shower was fun there was an even more exciting thing taking over the village, this time of year when all the blossoms were out and the birds sang as their sweet songs were carried by the springtime breeze. This was the first time in a while temari had spent spring in Konaha. "The festival of peace is the first time in the history of Konaha when we have representatives from different countries come and perform for our village, it's going to be AMAZEING!!" yelled ino into her fiancés ear. Temari blinked. "You mean that's why I've seen sound, mist and rain ninja in the village as of late" Ino nodded. "Well that's great, but why are Neji, shino and kiba back? Did they find her?" "Ha-ha, no they haven't but she did volunteer as an entertainer for most of the concert so they think she might turn up" replied Chouji. "Well, considering she's supposed to have no ninja training she seems to have evaded capture pretty well for a year now" said shikamaru. Temari looked up to see ino make a face. "Are you ok?" asked temari, ino was 2 days overdue. "Yeah, just a small ach in my back, that's all" she replied standing. "I'm going to get a drink" she said walking off. "I'll be right back" said Chouji walking after her.

"So, how are you feeling?" asked Chouji walking over to ino as she leaned against the bench. "Sore and I have a headache" she said sipping her water. She Dropped her water on the ground and clutched her stomach "ahhh, Chouji get sakura!" she whispered in a painful gasp. Chouji looked excited as he saw ino grab her stomach. "Sure thing Hun!" he walked her over to the couch and yelled for shikamaru and temari.

"You know I love you right?" said shikamaru rubbing temaris over sized belly. "You better you lazy –" "TEMARI!! SHIKAMARU!" came a yell from inside. No matter how pregnant temari was she was there in a flash. "INO!" Ino grabbed Chouji (who was smiling) around his collar and pulled him down to her eye level. "GET SAKURA YOU FAT LUMP!!! DO IT NOW!!!". In the blink of an eye Chouji was out the door and running towards the hospital.

"Ino just calm down, we need this child to be born into a safe and calm-""SHUT THE FUCK UP SHIKAMARU!" temari smirked at the look he gave ino. "pfft, a woman having a baby has the right to yell and scream insults to those around without fear of consequence "said temari as shikamaru stood up. " I'm going to get some towels, she is ruining my couch" "I'll ruin your face in a minute!" shouted ino a little quieter in her contraction.

"Hi" said Chouji to the black haired medical ninja behind the desk. She wore a mist headband around her neck and seemed to have glitter on her face. She looked up from her work book and smiled. "HEY! How can I help you?" she looked about 20 years old in her white nurse outfit. "I'm looking for sakura is she here, it's an emergency" "sure, follow me". She walked up two flights of stairs with Chouji behind her in a hurry. She ran to a door on their left and burst into the room. "Sakura-san it's an emergency" she said. Sakura was sitting on someone and Chouji knew who it was. "Chouji-san is ino-""yes! Please hurry". Sakura looked over the the black haired medical ninja. "Well, you can follow me for some field experience" she said glaring at her. "YES!! I'm so excited!" yelled the black hair young girl pushing her fist in the air. As they sprinted out the door Chouji winked at Sasuke as he gave a sad look as sakura ran out the door pulling her hair up.

"FINALLY!!" yelled ino as Chouji grabbed her hand only for it to be crushed my brute force. "Who is that?" asked temari pointing to the dark haired medic who had taken the towels off shikamaru and was now standing close to sakura. "She is my apprentice until the end of this week, Mizu these are my friends, Chouji, Ino, temari and shikamaru" said sakura not bothering to point to them. "Very nice to meet you". Chouji looked up and looked at her questionably. "Mist, Mizu, mizukage, Neji, kiba, shino "thought shikamaru. Mizu turned around and got back to helping sakura.

"Mizu, water" said sakura between ino's painful screams and Chouji grunts of it's ok or almost there. "Yes" Mizu made no movement to the kitchen or anything. She just cupped her hands together. There it began to form. Crystal clear water. "HA!" yelled temari which made everyone jump. "YOU'RE HER!!" "Who?" "THE ONE NEJI HAS BEEN LOOKING FOR, THE TROUBLESOME ONE!!" Everyone looked at Mizu. Her eyes widened. "Yes, I'm the mizukages daughter but LIKE HELL I'm going back" they all stared dumbfounded by how she got in undetected but how poorly she had hidden her identity. "Screw her, GET THIS OVER WITH!!" yelled ino grabbing everyone's attention again.

7 hours later

"It's a boy!" exclaimed sakura as she turned around with the infant. "He has blonde hair like you ino!" said Chouji looking at the baby. "I can see that, he's adorable" stated ino receiving the baby off sakura. "He's a little chubby, no wonder ino had trouble" whispered shikamaru to temari. Temari suppressed a giggle."Well, that wasn't so hard was it?" pipped up sakura. "Ino when you regain energy we will take you to the hospital to see if everything is ok" said Mizu who was helping sakura compose herself, by holding her bottle of water a towel and a wet sponge as well as her headband. "Yes, but we should really tell Neji, shino and kiba you're here" said shikamaru. "I think they already know" "WHA-!" "uki and Tenshii are my teammates are participating in the concert in two days, Tenshii said kiba and shino are watching them closely and I have spotted Neji many times in the hospital waiting room "concluded Mizu. "She is right and Tsunade said she was employed as my apprentice to see if I could keep an extra eye on her. She's not a threat" said sakura as she handed Mizu her bottle of water. "What's his name ino? Chouji?" asked temari. "Tasuo" stated ino. Chouji smiled.

Two days later

"So are you going to come and watch the girls perform?" asked temari to shikamaru as he lay on the bed next to her dozing off. "Who?" "Mizu and her team. They are the main event at the concert" she said getting annoyed. "Yeah, I guess" "ok" temari smiled and fell onto her side and fell asleep. Shikamaru stared at her.

"She's been sleeping like a dog lately" stated shikamaru as he walked down the stairs with Chouji. "You watch dogs sleep?" asked Chouji as he went into the fridge and began to eat. Temari was with ino out shopping and shikamaru and Chouji were at his house. "Well, that's what ino did before the baby was born but you guys still have a full month right?" "Who knows, I mean temari didn't notice she was pregnant until she had morning sickness and all that stuff" "well, Hinata noticed ino and she told me that night". They sat in silent thoughts for a while. Until them both were pulled back into their world by the crying of Tasuo. Chouji pounced down the hallway singing "Feeding time, feeding time". Shikamaru smiled. Chouji had adapted to parenting well.

At the concert (2 hours later)

"Temari don't stay up too long" yelled shikamaru to his pregnant girlfriend who was walking off with Hinata and sakura to the dance floor. "Pfft! You worry too much shikamaru" yelled sakura.

LONG CHAPTER!!!

Enjoyed? Did you hate it?

Sorry about the new characters. They are only there for a little bit and will only interact with the others. Maybe a little more with Neji but don't hate me!


	12. Love and dares! and the new hokage

_Baby_ boy – Big Brovaz

From the day that I saw you,

I knew that we would pursue,

Cause the chemistry

we felt that dayfelt so real, and so true

Looking back on a year

We spent together

How it's been, what

We went through

Although we've had our

Little ups and downs

We've still pulled through

The song had started as the 3 girls on the stage wore bright kimonos. Mizu was in the middle and she wore silver, with purple flowers in random places on the side outlined in gold. Another girl on the left (Tenshii) wore a yellow and green kimono with butterflies on her sleeves. (Uki) was on her right and she wore a pink and blue kimono with a water dragon on the back. They sang and temari couldn't help but be absorbed into their singing. She felt a hand fall into hers and she was spun around." May I have this dance?" asked shikamaru smiling and rubbing her stomach. She smiled.

Baby girl you're my,World my everything

I wanna lace you with

Diamonds and every ring

Give you everything you

Dream and fantasize

Cause you can tell me

That you love me

Looking in my eyes

You keep it real with me,

I keep it real with you

You keep on loving me,

I'll keep on loving you

Keep doing what you do,

I feel your whole aura

And I can't wait to hook up

Again tomorrow baby – what

Temari heard a male singing as she was twirled and spun in circles. He was standing next to Mizu and she was laughing as he held her hand. She didn't get a look at him until shikamaru pulled her face to him. "Kiba has enjoyed spending time with those girls; he told me this morning they were like sisters to him, well other than his own older sister. He seems to like singing with them too" he laughed and kissed her cheek.

My love for you will never end

you'll always be a part of me

As long as time keeps on passing by

you'll always be my baby boy.

Every time I look at you,

I can't believe

I've found a love so true

(and) I took my time to put

My trust in you

I must admit it was so hard to do

And every minute that I

Spend with you

You make me believe I

Have nothing to lose and

Deep down I always knewThat you would be mine

_"Ino come sit back down" said Chouji as he held onto their new baby. "I know they said relax but I can hear it from here" she said sitting next to Chouji and tracing her sons chin with her index finger and smiling. "Well, we can still listen here? Right?" asked Chouji leaning in to look ino in the eye and making a puppy face. "Stop doing that" she said kissing him._

Do you believe in destiny

Because I got a funny feeling

This was meant to be

Without you Id be lost

I need you next to me

Preferably in the house full

Of luxuries and little kids

from day one I was sprung

Knew you was gonna be one

Cause my heart spoke for the

Very first time in a long while

And every time you smile,

I can see us walking up the aisle with you

Carrying my child c'mon

_"Ten-ten? Can I help you?" asked Neji. "Lee" she smiled as she looked behind her. "Neji my rival and friend, Be my best man at our wedding?" he asked from behind ten-ten. Neji's eyes widened. "That would be an honor lee "he said smiling and bowing. They were backstage and shino was now attacking kiba for singing with the girls. Turns out they weren't just watching them but help practiced with them. (Well kiba not shino).__ Now the original band member was singing with them._

My love for you will never end

You'll always be a part of me

As long as time keeps

On passing byYou'll always be my baby boy

If you were to go,

I don't know

You're the only one who

Sweeps me off my feet

Makes my soul go weak

The only one who makes

My heart wanna beat and I,

I could never live without you

You know that what I feel

Has to be true

Cause you're my,

my sweet love

_"Sasuke?" said sakura leaning over to look at him. He had a sad look on his face and was staring into the distance. "2 years and a lot __have__ changed but I still feel like he's still out there. Waiting. For me to let my guard down" he whispered into the soft breeze blowing. "I won't ever let him near you Sasuke, you're not alone anymore. You have me, naruto and kakashi" she said hugging him around the neck__. He placed a hand on her elbow and kissed her arm. "That's what I'm afraid of, you and the others not being around" She smiled and closed her eyes into the breeze as they looked over the village from the roo__f__ of the Hokage tower. The music wafted around them in the air. "Did naruto tell you why we are here?" asked Sasuke abruptly. "No, but shuzane told me it was VERY important for us and Hinata to be here" said sakura.__ "You don't think Hinatas-""no!" stated sakura quickly. "I would have noticed"._

Ever since the first time

That I looked into your eyes

I knew that you were

Gonna be mine

Feeling you from the inside

When you're not by my side

You're the only girl

That's on my mind

I never knew a love likeThis,

a love so strong

A vision so picture perfect

It could never be wrong

Along the way,

you're gonna

See you belong with jay

I might have to marry you

One day baby eh..

The song was nearly over and Neji had made his way onto the stage and walked up behind Mizu and grabbed the mic. He cringed (damn kiba and his dares). He began to glare and sing with the girls and Mizu stood in shock at what he was doing and then turned her head to the side to see shino smirking, lee with his fist in the air swaying and singing too, kiba rolling on the ground in a fit of giggles and ten-ten with a metal bare from around the stage trying to hit kiba with it. Mizu smiled and stepped forward to share the mic with Neji who had (by the look of it) been enjoying her and the teams singing.

My love for you will never end

You'll always be a part of me

As long as time keeps

On passing by

You'll always be my baby boy (repeat x2)

The shinobi and villagers clapped and began to take their seats. "Thank you girls… and Neji" said lady Tsunade. "I have a really, really important announcement. Due to my extended jutsu usage on my looks it has began to have the reverse effect on me and is killing my cells. So I'm dying. "There was a loud uproar in the crowd of unhappy-ness. "But I have appointed a new replacement for me from now on and until he is old and 'wise'" she rolled her eyes but smiled. She felt joy not fear, happiness not sorrow. "Uzamaki Naruto is now and until the end of his young life your newest Hokage" she said as shuzane pulled naruto on the stage with Hinata. "Hi, everyone. Grandma Tsunade will be the inspiration of my decisions and I hope I can do as well as she did. This has always been my dream and I never gave up….. ""For once in his life naruto is speechless" said Hinata earning a laugh from the crowd. "I'm going to use this chance to congratulate the Nara and Akamichi families for their wedding next week, hope it will be a blast" ended naruto holding Hinatas hand and hugging Tsunade. "Thank you" said Tsunade to naruto as he walked off stage.


	13. To the moon and back?

(To the Moon and back – savage garden)

Mizu walked onto the dance floor with shikamaru. He was all stiff as she began to dance with him. Temari couldn't help but laugh at him. She stood up and whispered into Mizu's ear and they both began to smile evilly at him. Mizu stood forward and pressed her well built body onto his which made him gasp in shock. "WACK!!!" Mizu was on the ground holding her head. Shikamaru looked up and saw Uki holding a paddle shaped weapon in her hand.

"DO YOU ENJOY HARRASSING NICE MEN LIKE HIM!!??" She shouted to her teammate on the ground. Mizu stood up and punched uki in the face and she landed on the ground. "YOU SHOUD REALLY KEEP TO YOURSELF!!" Temari stood behind shikamaru laughing at the two girls fighting. "They do this often but are really great friends, sorry about the disturbance" came a small and innocent voice through the singing. Tenshii was up on stage with kiba dancing when she saw them fighting. Everyone then ignored the two girls now pulling at each other until Neji and shino came in and pulled them apart like a father would to toddlers. "Troublesome woman" "dance?" asked temari holding his hand. "To the moon and back?" he whispered to her and smiled.

WEDDING DAY FOR THE TWO COUPLES!!!

The birds sung through the air and the wind was warm with the promise of a warm summer. Ino looked over to temari as she held her over large stomach. Ino was still her skinny self only a little chubbier due to the baby in her father's hand outside. "You look beautiful temari, that dress is gorgeous" "it's only because you helped me pick it" "well it's a nice sky blue, it brings out your face more. And being pregnant gives you a good complexion" "thank you ino". Ino was wearing a pink dress that had slits on the side with lacy straps to keep it up around her now large breasts. "Here is your bokay and your Vail temari" ino said handing them to her.

Temari met with gaara outside and looked over at the clearing where chairs and tables were set out, as well as bafay tables and a rather dodgy wooden dance floor. "You look beautiful temari" came a voice from next to gaara. "Thank you Kankarou" temari said smiling and hugged him tight. She was really nervous as she saw the sun setting and it casted an orange and pink glow on the scene.

The music started and the maids of honor began to walk up the isle placing pink and red petals on the ground. When Sakura and Hinata stopped at the end ino came next with her father then temari and gaara. "Who gives Yamanaka Ino to Akamichi Chouji?" asked Tsunade as she smiled at ino. "I do" spoke her father placing a kiss on his daughter's forehead and handing her to Chouji a glint of a tear in his eyes. "Who gives Sabaku no temari to Nara Shikamaru?" she asked again to temari and gaara. "I do… under one condition" everyone's eyes widened as temari stopped in her path due to the fact gaara still had a hold on her arm.

"You hurt her, I KILL YOU" the last of his sentence was dripping with murderous intent and was entirely aimed at shikamaru. It seems gaara has only been acting to like their relationship. "I promise not to kazekage-sama" said shikamaru trying to sound normal, only to fail miserably. Temari heard the stifled giggles of Kankarou as gaara walked away in the background.

The ceremony went in the blink of an eye and now ino was sipping her alcohol quite happily as kiba held Tasuo with a group of girls surrounding him. Temari was watching ino with her alcohol in envy. "Damn pregnancy" she muttered looking at her drink of water perched on the table and glared at it. "Hey" came a voice from behind her. It was Hinata and naruto. "HEY!!" shouted temari pouncing at the couple and gave them hugs. "Congratulations _Hokage-sama_" said temari letting go of the two. Naruto was smiling from ear to ear. "Another thing worth cele-""NARUTO!! Not now" whispered Hinata from next to him, pinching his arm making him jump. "Why not?!" he asked rubbing his pinched arm. "Because this is their wedding and not for us to use as a way to celebrate other things." She whispered harshly. Naruto whimpered under his wife's new found glare. "Had Hinata grown an angry stroke?" temari thought as they waved and walked off.

The reception had only just started and as everyone took their seats in there designated areas, gaara and Kankarou stood up from their seats and received a microphone from Mizu who was asked as the entertainment for the wedding."Well, hello everyone. We are supposed to talk about the bride and groom of the Nara family… (Kankarou shivered and temari threw a wine bottle that missed them both and knocked over an ice sculpture of a goose) "Well, anyway. Congratulations and thank you shikamaru for getting her out of our hair" said Kankarou just missing a chair. "And for a pregnant woman she has really good aim." Everyone laughed and no-one seemed to have cared that a spoon had hit Kankarou on the head and he was twitching on the ground.

"My sister has been very caring and a nice person since she has met shikamaru. So, I'm going to warn him about some things ………… she snores, talks in her sleep, moves constantly, has a clean freak streak, loves children, enjoys curry, watches soaps, loves to brag, yells constantly, –" the microphone was unplugged by an angry looking temari , so gaara went and sat back down as if he had done his job well. Then shikamarus parents spoke a few words. (Yoshiro embarrassing shikamaru about a few 'personal' things) then ino's parents and Chouji.

(Clumsy - fergie)

The first dance had started as inoxchouji, shikaxtema danced with the song on the dodgy wooden dance floor. They were all amazed at how upbeat and fast the tune was. Mizu was singing and she was wearing a thigh high black dress. It had silver glitter lines up the side and hugged her figure perfectly. Neji had become quite close to the girl as much as kiba and shino had to Tenshii and Uki. She left in two days and would apologize to the feudal lord and his country for her actions. She had not wished to leave because she was also asked to help out at the Wedding of lee and tenten. She had to refuse unless her father said otherwise.

That night shikamaru and temari went into his house and went straight to sleep. Temari complaining slightly of a back ache and sore through.

It was 6am and temari was up and walking around the house, it was exactly 3weeks until her due date and she was excited to the max. "Good morning my wife" shikamaru said coming up behind her and hugging her as she cooked bacon and eggs. "Morning" she said simply. "Is your back still sore?" he asked sitting at the table. She nodded and stopped. Her eyes widened. She dropped the frying pan on the ground which clanged through the whole place and echoed off the walls. Shikamaru sprinted over to her. "What's wrong?!" he asked grabbing her. "My… water broke!" she screamed at him. His eyes widened. "But you're not due until at least next week!" he said.


	14. A babies birth and the comeing of peace

"Just breathe" "I AM BREATHING" "troublesome" "YOU SHOULD BE MORE WORRIED THEN THIS!" "Woman! Stop shouting I am right next to you" "I CAN SHOUT AS LOUD AS I WANT!!!!" "SAKURA TOLD US NOT TO PANIC!" Temari's eyes widened. Shikamaru closed his eyes and sat back down on the floor as he held temari's now shaking hand. "I'm sorry, I……shouldn't have yelled…at you" "I knew you had it in you, shika-kun" smiled temari. "What is going on in here?" came a dark and dangerous voice from the door. "Gaara!?" said the couple in unison. "The baby is coming" said shikamaru as the young kazekage glided over to his older sister on the couch. "What? Why isn't it here yet?" he asked confused. Shikamaru smirked and temari glared at him before turning to gaara. "It takes time" "Hn?"

ring ring "he-hello" came a muffled but sleepy voice from the end of the phone line. "Hey! Sasuke, can I talk to sakura?" "This better not be naruto" "no, it's shikamaru" "AHHHH!" came some background screaming. "This is really important" "sure" Sasuke poked sakura with his right hand which made her react by hitting him in the nose. "Oh my god Sasuke I'm so sorry I- beep beep beep" shikamaru pulled the phone away from his ear and sighed. "Who can I call now?" "AHHHHHH! Shikamaru where is she?" asked temari in a painful whisper. Shikamaru smirked "I am just going to call Hinata"

ring ring "GOOD MORNING!" shouted a very loud naruto through the phone. Shikamaru pushed his fingers to his ears and dropped the phone. "Helloo? Anyone there??" "Damn it naruto! This early and your yelling" "oh hey shikamaru, how can I help you?" "Is Hinata There?" "Hey Hinata, shikamaru wants to talk to you!" 2 minutes later. "He-hello?" "Hey Hinata, temari is in labor can you please help?" "She's in …? I'll be right over!" beep beep.

"Why is she screaming? Temari are you hurting did he do this to you?" asked gaara looking over at shikamaru then advancing towards him "GAARA! STOP IT, SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!!" yelled temari at her younger brother who had began to strangle shikamaru with his sand _slowly_. "We're here!" came the sound of naruto as they walked into the house."Hinata! Thank god" "hey temari, how close are your contractions?" "About 2 minutes" answered gaara. He looked around at everyone as they all looked at him dumbfounded. "So, where is the baby?" he asked looking at Hinata. "Well, at least he isn't totally hopeless" said naruto patting gaara on the back. "Ok temari, when I say push you push, ok?" "Ah huh" "shikamaru, please sit behind temari and sit her up. This baby is ready and we need to get them to a hospital at least 3 minutes after birth" "ok".

"Ok temari, one more push, just one". Temari pushed. Shikamarus hand was crushed gaara leaned over Hinata and naruto was eating some ramen he had bought over. "That's it!" Hinata handed the baby to gaara who was holding all the towels and told him to go straight to the hospital and tell shuzane the baby is a Nara. Gaara nodded and disappeared. "You have a little girl" "oh thank god" said temari lying down on shikamaru breathing in large gulps of air. "We have a girl?" asked shikamaru. Temari looked up "we must see her" "right" shikamaru grasped temari and disappeared in some cloud.

Gaara stood next to shuzane as she looked at the infant. "I can't find a thing wrong with her, she is perfect" said shuzane handing the child to gaara. "Take her to Mizu; she'll get the baby settled in the nursery. That's where she is this week" gaara nodded and walked down to the first level of the hospital. Mizu was talking with neji, they looked very in depth. As gaara got closer he heard what they were talking about. "Mizu, you need to stay here, your country is heavily guarded by sound" "my family is there. I can't just leave them without doing anything. I'm letting them die" "what if you die, your father has asked you to be the next Mizukage and there is no way of getting into the country without being attacked" "yes there is-" "may I interrupt?" asked gaara looking at the two. "Hello gaara-sama, how can I help you?" "The baby" said gaara looking at the child. Mizu smiled "of course, follow me" Mizu looked at Neji dangerously and walked away followed closely by gaara.

"Are you settled in well Mrs. Nara?" asked Mizu looking at the couple. "Yes thank you "said temari. "When are we seeing Shihiro?" asked shikamaru. "Ah, that's the name for the beautiful baby gaara won't leave, he should be on his way up with her now, I shall go and check." Said Mizu leaving the room.

Gaara arrived a few minutes later with the infant. The baby had green eyes like her mother and brown hair like shikamaru. She looked around the room observing any movement and looking at it **quickly**. "She has fantastic reflexes for such a young age" came a voice from the door. All looked over to see sakura and Sasuke. "I'm sorry about what happened you guys, I thought it wasn't important since you didn't call back." Said Sasuke as he walked over to the side of temari's bed. "It's ok, we had Hinata help us" "What?! She was supposed to be resting herself!" said sakura in a rush. Everyone looked over to her questionably. Sakura froze while Sasuke smirked and folded his arms as he looked at her rigged form. "Oh look, she's sleeping" said sakura to draw attention away from her. "She's going to be lazy" said Sasuke. Temari lifted her head "Eh?!" she then turned it to a sleepy shikamaru and glared at him. "Damn that lazy gene to hell!" she thought watching her daughter yawn and slowly (lazily) open her eyes.

"Shikamaru, would you like to hold her?" temari asked looking at him as he sat up a little quicker than normal. "Yes" was his only response. He took the baby slowly and lovingly from his wife and held her close to him. All the girls in the room sighed while Sasuke just watched not showing any of his thoughts. "Temari?" "Hm?" she said smiling up at him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "What was that for?" "Life is such a drag without someone like you" he said holding their lazy daughter between them. "as troublesome as it is to say, Life would be nothing to me without you shika-kun" gaara stood up and left the room when he saw Hinata walk out of a room down the hall with naruto holding her hand, "Well, the babies are healthy so you should be proud naruto - sama" " I am, thank you shuzane" Hinata nodded. Gaara walked over to them "is there another baby coming?" he asked looking at Hinata in confusion. "Yes gaara, infact two more are coming" beamed naruto to the older kazekage. Naruto smiled and hugged Hinata. The day had only just begun and the year had almost ended, but happiness was with everyone through the rest of the year.

THE END!

Hahaha, I suck at endings but I hope you all enjoyed it.

Ok, here's what happened in the next few years.

Shihiro graduated from the academy at the age of 10 and she had a younger brother called Asuma (in memory of his sensei shikamaru named his son that)

Chouji and ino and another baby and it was a little boy whom they called Hazu. He was a terror and had a bad temper but knew not to test his parents.

Hinata and naruto had two girls called "Tsuki and Kaila". Both had blonde hair and white eyes but were very beautiful.

Naruto made many great choices and because Mizu became the mizukage they became allies and destroyed the sound.

Ten-ten and lee got married and tenten is pregnant with a Boy. She is worried it will be like gai sensei and love youth. Lee still looks normal and has quieted down a little but is still basically the same.

Sasuke and sakura became commanders of their own ANBU squads but sakura went on maternity leave for a year.

Mizu and her team now live in the mist again and they travel constantly between the two villages. They have their own apartments but tend to spend time with Neji, kiba and shino. Mizu didn't marry the rains feudal lord but her sister did instead.

Kankarou went back to the sand so he was only back to see Asumas birth, to which he slept through the whole thing with Shihiro on his lap also fast asleep.

Well if I missed anything please tell me because I can't remember well. PLEASE REVIEW!!

Sasuxsaku

Naruxhina

Leexten

Chouxino

Shikaxtema


End file.
